The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical connector assemblies, and more particularly, to shielded integrated connector modules (ICMs) that mate with a plurality of modular plugs.
Modular plugs and modular jacks, including ICMs, are widely used to provide electrical connections between devices. For example, modular plugs and modular jacks are sometimes used to connect computer equipment together. However, computer connections may generate or be susceptible to noise due to the high frequency signals which are transmitted along the communication lines between the computer and other devices. Susceptibility to noise is a particular concern in high density applications, such as in communication modules, where numerous ports must be provided for the connection of communication lines between a computer and other devices. For example, commercial network providers to the Internet typically require hundreds of communications channels. Because of the noise that may be present or generated at the interface between the modular plug and the modular jack, there may be a failure to meet system electromagnetic interference (EMI) performance requirements. Furthermore, noise may also result in system current injection (CI) failures. It is for this reason that ICMs are constructed with shielding or isolation provided between the modular jacks within the ICM. Moreover, ICMs typically include an outer shield surrounding the housing thereof to shield the ICM from electromagnetic interference (EMI) emitted by other devices, such as computers, communication lines, and/or other modular jack assemblies.
Reducing cross talk and providing higher levels of shielding have become more important because of increasing data rates, switching speeds, increasing routing complexity, decreasing space on the host circuit board, and/or lower voltage thresholds. For example, ICMs sometimes include an array of signal pins that engage the host circuit board on which the assembly is mounted. The signal pins electrically connect the host circuit board to the mating contacts of each modular jack of the ICM. However, as the density of electrical connections to the host circuit board and the speed of the signals increases, the signal pins may experience cross talk and/or receive EMI from neighboring connections on the host circuit board.
There is a need for an ICM having an increased amount of EMI shielding, a reduced amount of crosstalk and/or noise, enhanced signal pin isolation, and/or a reduced amount of radiated energy from the signal pin array.